comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-07-24 - S
Stark managed to get back from Japan, the Iron Man suit is stored at the Avengers Mansion, damaged. Sliced open by a sword actually. That was a little terrified, only his enhanced physical attributes as a super soldier saved him. His stomach is fully healed however, again, the nano-technology that gave him his life back is keeping him alive. Pepper never has to know, Sawyer never has to know. He won't tell them. He spends the night researching the device they captured from HYDRA to reverse the brain washing on Captain America, and he sets that into motion, also working to make sure Scarlet Witch is fine, and orders all inactive Avengers to report in for medical evaulations. The middle of the next day, after he passed out on his console in his Avengers Mansion lab, he is woken up by a telephone ringing. He answers it, "Wha'?" It's Pepper, and he has a date in, an hour. Who knew Stark could move that fast?! He hurries back to Stark Enterprises, showers, changes into a nice looking suit, and Happy still has to go pick up Sawyer without him so that they aren't late. Pepper Potts is trapped keeping an eye on things at the Maria Stark Foundation event, one working to raise money for the inner city to improve housing and education. But it is an excuse to dress up! "I'm sorry about being late, I fell asleep," Stark explains to Sawyer as he gets into the limo when it pulls up to Stark Enterprises to pick him up. The trip is luckily a short one. He worries the his lapels to make sure they are straight and the grey scarf hangs down just so. It's something Pepper usually does, but she isn't there, she is already at the event. Don't anyone dare tell her that Stark can do it himself! Pepper Potts looks at her watch at the event. "He has rocket powered boots and can't even make it to a party on time." she says to herself, sighing. Unlike Tony, at least a week before the event, Sawyer has been fretting. She's never been the type to get gussied up for anything, prefering her comfortable jeans. Even when dressing for work, she wears nice slacks, so slipping into the purple gown.. she just so happened to keep from.. oh.. how many years ago now.. her stomach is all aflutter with nerves. She spends hours on her hair.. even went to have her nails done, and put on a little make-up, though only the most observant might pick up on the subtle effects. Sawyer paced in her living room, or what passes for her living room, awaiting the 'fateful' knock on the door. Happy is given a nervous smile, and she's extra careful with the dress as she slips into the backseat of the limo. Being late is something Sawyer might have expected from Tony, but the apology brings a smile to her face. "You don't get enough sleep as it is, love." She murmurs, reaching over to help straighten his lapels and running her fingers over the scarf. "You look positively dashing." Pepper Potts smiles and makes small talk at the party, most of which relates to making excuses about why Tony isn't there yet. Busy man, important work, blah blah blah. Happy soon pulls up to the front entrance, empty as most of the people have already arrived. He gets out of the limo and walks around to open the door for Stark and Sawyer. He looks dashing in his driver's suit, and hides his smile as he looks impressive for the cameras. Stark steps out of the limp and turns to offer a hand to Sawyer to assist her out. He grins, wearing that well-practiced smile that sends women swooning. He will wait till Sawyer is safely out before offering an arm to her and waving to the cameras and to people with his free hand. He ignores the calls out of his lady friend is. Pepper Potts just stands at the entrance to the party, out of sight of the cameras. She points to her watch though, looking directly at Tony. Though the butterflies decide to increase the complexity of their aerial acrobatics in her stomach, Sawyer manages an unwavering smile as she steps out of the limo. She casts a quick glance to Happy, a more lingering one to Tony as she takes his offered arm, then tries to look relaxed and completely comfortable with the cameras and stares. Her hand squeezing Tony's arm a little tighter than usual, is the most noticeable indication of her nervousness, as she offers polite nods, but no words. Tony is far more experienced with handling reporters than she is, after all. When Stark finishes moving through the worse of the crowd he finally says, "She's my girlfriend, not my 'latest conquest', thank you very much." He then gets Sawyer inside where both can see Peppers expression. Stark winces, "I stayed up all night doing research and...fixing a few things." Right, like getting Captain America to stop saying Hail HYDRA, cause that was just creepy and /wrong/. "I'm here though, and only...oh, thirty minutes late. A new record!" Not exactly, but he tried. This is likely the first chance Sawyer gets to see Pepper after all these years. "And I know, I know, time to smile and make wonderful small talk with people I don't really care about." He rolls his eyes dramatically, but then smiles toward Sawyer. "Least I have company, miresy loves company," he teases Sawyer. "By the way, you look beautiful my dear," he says toward Sawyer. Hey, he remembered to compliment her! Where is the celebration? Sawyer is unable to mask her surprise when Tony makes his announcement. Thankfully, it's not visible to the press for long before she's drawn inside. Speechless.. utterly speechless.. something the young woman rarely is, unless confronted by the flashing lights of the cameras. She barely manages to register the compliment, until a few moments after it's passed, and a light hint of color touches her cheeks. "Well, I couldn't very well show up on your arm, looking anything less, could I?" A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, and a hint of teasing laces her tone. Even so, Tony's rewarded with a kiss to his cheek. After all.. they're in public. Pepper Potts looks at Tony. "Also... have a little bone to pick about a certain 'Kang the Conqueror' misinformation?" Pepper Potts shakes her head. "Another time." Stark looks vaguely confused, "What misinformation? You were just supposed to remind me to ask Kinetic and She-Hulk for their feedback on Avengers vs. Kang the Conqueror." Nope, no one has told him what happened. But then he notices people trying to get his attention. He sighs, "Alright, back to work." He then smiles toward Pepper, "You can yell at me later for whatever I did wrong." He then leads Sawyer away. He's in an oddly good mood. He starts to greet people, to introduce Sawyer, and generally be the social monster that he is at events like this. He was learned well growing up. Pepper Potts nods. "I'll pencil it in." Even though Sawyer has never been a socialite, she's a friendly sort, and a fairly quick learner. Paste on a smile, shake a few hands, and pass out compliments where it seems appropriate, is her game plan. Mostly, she takes cues from Tony. Seeing Pepper again, it's both comforting, and a little awkward. She never really had the chance to get close to Tony's assistant before.. too much work to do, but at least it's nice to see a friendly face.. or at least.. the disapproving looks aren't directed at her. She plays the part well enough.. at least, enough to pass for charming, letting Tony shoulder most of the burden of the night. At least, they're here to see him, not her. Article: DG: 2011-07-24 - Stark Settles Down?